moonbasealphafandomcom-20200214-history
Lisa Harrow
|image = |imagesize = 300px |caption = Publicity imagehttp://celebritywc.com/lisa-harrow.html |imdbref = nm0366027/ |born = 25 August 1943 Auckland, New Zealand |died = |cause of death = |nationality = New Zealander |alternate names = |occupation(s) = Actress |years active = 1973-Present |spouse = Sam Neill (1978-1989) Roger Payne 1992–present |partner = |children = |role(s) = Anna Davis (The Testament of Arkadia) }} Lisa Harrow Lisa Harrow, ONZM (born 25 August 1943) is an actress, noted for her roles in British theatre, films and television. Early life Harrow was born in Auckland and attended Auckland University. She graduated from RADA in 1968, and joined the BBC Radio's Repertory Company. Theatre Her stage career started at the Royal Shakespeare Company; roles there included Olivia in John Barton's production of Twelfth Night opposite Judi Dench, and Portia in The Merchant of Venice opposite Patrick Stewart. Other leading roles in the UK theatre include Juliet opposite John Hurt's Romeo at the Belgrade Theatre in Coventry, and Ann Whitfield in Man and Superman opposite Peter O'Toole at the Theatre Royal, Haymarket. Harrow has performed on stage all over America. She took over the central role of Vivian Bearing in the Pulitzer Prize winning play Wit in its long-running off-Broadway production in New York. She was named 2001 Performer of the Year in Pittsburgh for Medea. Other roles include: Raynevskya in The Cherry Orchard at Yale Rep and the Chautauqua Theatre Company, where she also played Kate Keller in All My Sons. She played Creusa in the Washington Shakespeare Theatre Company's 3/10/2009–4/12/2009 production of Euripides's Ion.Ion - 2008-2009 Season - Cast Biographies (Lisa Harrow) The Shakespeare Theatre Company (Washington, D.C.) Television and film Harrow is known for playing Nancy Astor, the first woman to take her seat in the House of Commons, in the BBC drama Nancy Astor of 1982. It aired in the United States in the PBS series Masterpiece Theatre. Her first film role was in the Italian film The Devil Is a Woman (1974) starring Glenda Jackson. In 1975 Harrow played Helen Alderson in the film adaptation of James Herriot's book All Creatures Great and Small, starring alongside Simon Ward and Anthony Hopkins. She reprised the role the following year in the sequel It Shouldn't Happen to a Vet, this time opposite John Alderton and Colin Blakely. In 1978 she starred in The Professionals in a guest role as a formidable counsel arguing at a Court of Inquiry for the disbandment of CI5 in the second season episode 'The Rack', written by Brian Clemens. In that year she also starred in the BBC2 TV series 1990 as Deputy Controller Lynn Blake. Harrow played journalist Kate Reynolds in the horror film Omen III: The Final Conflict (1981) starring Sam Neill, and worked with Neill again later the same year in Krzysztof Zanussi's film From a Far Country. She starred in the New Zealand film Shaker Run in 1985, and played Lizzie Dickinson in the BBC series Lizzie's Pictures (1987). She won the Australian Film Institute Award for Best Actress in a Leading Role for her performance in The Last Days of Chez Nous (1992). In 1990, the 46-year-old Harrow displayed her stunning physique as the tart-tongued, ignored wife in a cunning family of rich brewers in Sins of the Father, Episode 13 of the Inspector Morse series for ITV, starring John Thaw. That year, she also starred in the ABC-TV miniseries Come In Spinner. Her most recent television performance in Britain was as Lizzie Kavanagh in the series Kavanagh QC, also starring Thaw (whose devoted wife she portrayed). She left the programme after the 3rd series (transmitted in 1997) in order to move to America. In 2014 she played Marion in the New Zealand television series Step Dave. Personal life For a decade, she was married to actor Sam Neill, alongside whom she appeared in Omen III: The Final Conflict. Their son Tim was born in 1983. She is now married to whale biologist Roger Payne, and lives in Vermont. Payne is founder and President of Ocean Alliance. He and Scott McVay discovered the long, complex and apparently random sounds produced by male humpback whales are actually rhythmic, repeated sequences, and therefore, are properly called 'Whale songs'. The couple have created a lecture/performance piece called 'SeaChange: Reversing the Tide'.SeaChange website Author Harrow is the author of the environmental handbook What Can I Do?, published in separate editions for Australia, New Zealand, the UK and the United States. She has a website to promote the book.What Can I Do? | Hosted by Lisa Harrow (website) The U.S. edition: *Harrow, Lisa; introduction by Roger Payne (2004). What can I do? : an alphabet for living (U.S. ed.). White River Junction, Vermont: Chelsea Green. ISBN 1-931498-66-0. =Sources= Category:Guest Cast